


Kisses to Remember Me By

by Nisachan666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Kissing, Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Hangover, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Meltdown, One Shot Collection, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisachan666/pseuds/Nisachan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kiba/Shino one-shot stories and drabbles, each centred around a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've Talked the Whole Night Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, prompt #1 is "'Good morning' kiss". I like the idea that the two of them are secretly kinda cuddly, but would never admit out loud it even to each other. 
> 
> For those wondering, the title comes from the song "Good Morning" from Singing in the Rain. Because that song just makes me happy.

There was something uncharacteristically cute about Shino when he was asleep. When they were somewhere familiar, sleep seemed to do the impossible and loosen him. On missions, he would be unnaturally stiff and restless despite knowing that his teammates would be on watch, seemingly unable to relax entirely. But at home, where there was no outside pressure, Kiba found that Shino had this habit of unconsciously seeking out warmth. 

This time, for example, Kiba had awoken at his usual time, far too early after the late night that they'd had, to find that Shino had moved right up close during the night, his tall skinny frame curled up around Kiba's shorter form. Breathing had slowed to a deep, even susurration, a sound that was surprisingly soothing. It was with regret that Kiba got up to check on Akamaru. 

When he got back, he found that in his unconscious quest for warmth, Shino had burrowed into the space that he had recently occupied and managed to cover himself in both of the futons' covers. It was almost enough to make Kiba impressed, were it not freezing outside of the blankets. He shoved at Shino's shoulder, but this only prompted the sleeping boy to draw the covers closer with a grumble of protest. Kiba rubbed at his arms and frowned, tempted to bring in Akamaru, when he was struck by an idea. An odd one, but a nicer alternative to siccing the dog on him. 

* * *

Shino was in that pleasant part of sleeping where you're beginning to be aware of your surroundings, but it's still nice and hazy. As such, he assumed at first that the hand pressed to his cheek was just a dream, albeit a strangely coherent one. It was only when he felt lips against his that he wondered whether this might be real. Opening his eyes took more effort than he would care to admit, but the visual confirmation that Kiba was kissing him was worth it. The kiss was short but sweet, and Shino couldn't help but think that he could get used to waking up like this. 

"Good morning," he muttered, smiling a little as they parted. 

"Thought that would wake you up," Kiba said, grinning and tugging at the covers. "Mind if I get back in?" 

Shino looked down at himself and realised that he'd been hogging the futons and blankets. 

"Right, sorry. Get in." 

He almost immediately regretted that decision when Kiba's first action after settling in again was to warm up his ice cold feet. 

 


	2. Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "Kiss on the forehead". 
> 
> Shino has trouble expressing himself sometimes and it's beginning to bother him.

Shino worries sometimes that he doesn't show the depth of his feelings to Kiba enough. He sees other couples when they are out in public, and the sheer quantity of public displays of affection is staggering to him. Having grown up in a family where affection was deeply felt but expressed mildly, the amount of kissing and open touching on display is unnerving to Shino. 

He sees a couple walking past, hands interlinked and there is a sharp pang in Shino's chest. He looks at Kiba loping beside him, and for a brief moment his hand reaches out of his pocket and brushes against the skin of Kiba's hand. But the moment he makes contact, his hand contracts in anxiety that goes beyond subconscious. Kiba glances over and smiles, but it still doesn't feel enough. 

They reach the training ground, and for a few hours Shino is busy enough that he can forget that feeling. When Kurenai-sensei decides that it's time to work on some one-on-one training, he stops moving for long enough for the thoughts, half-formed and irrational, to crowd in again. Kiba briefly grasps his hand when Kurenai calls him over, and there is a tiny part of Shino that can only sit and brood and stew in its pitch black jealousy that this sort of casual affection can be so goddamn easy for him. 

Hinata tries to engage him in conversation, but he's a poor companion this afternoon and her words soon grind to a halt. It's almost a relief when Sensei calls her over, sending an exhausted Kiba to rest. He's flushed from the exertion and has removed his headband in the hopes that it'll cool him down. He smiles as he sits down, but Shino can only return the gesture weakly. 

"What's up? You've been kinda quiet today," Kiba says, frowning. 

"I'm a quiet person," Shino replies. 

"I meant a bad kind of quiet. Wrong type of silence." 

Shino doesn't reply immediately, carefully weighing his choice of words. 

"Does it ever bother you that I'm not as... open as I could be?" 

"Don't think I follow you there." 

"I know that I'm not the most obviously affectionate person, and I just wonder sometimes if it might seem like I don't care." 

Kiba scowls and flings himself back into the grass with an air of someone having to explain something ridiculously simple. 

"So you're not the touchy-feely type. I knew that already. I'd rather you express yourself at your own pace than you give yourself an aneurysm trying to force yourself to do something that you're uncomfortable with," he says, giving some of the most obvious side-eye Shino has ever seen. 

Shino pauses and finds the tight knot of worry loosening in his stomach. 

"Right. I just didn't want you to think that I was being reticent for worse reasons."

"Why would I?" Kiba says with a wink, satisfied that his pep talk has worked. "I'm brilliant, and don't you forget that." 

Shino finds himself frozen for a moment, surprised yet again at the butterflies that Kiba's grin can cause. The moment passes and he finds himself smiling as he leans over his partner. 

"You are brilliant," Shino agrees, pressing a lingering kiss to Kiba's forehead. "More than you'll ever know." 

Kiba's smile broadens. 

"How is it that you manage to make my jokes sound totally serious?" 

"A talent of mine. I have to have some." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so it turns out that a kiss on the forehead is kinda difficult to make particularly shippy. It seems to be the most platonic of all the kisses. But I hope that I've found a nice middle ground. 
> 
> I didn't realise that Shino would turn out quite so obviously autistic, but I guess you can't always control when your headcanons get to come out and play.


	3. Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "Drunk/Sloppy kiss". 
> 
> Kiba might have had too much to drink the night before and is in no fit state to explain to Shino what happened.

There were worse ways to be woken up in the morning, Kiba was sure, but the mother of all hangovers had to be pretty close to the top of the list. He had cracked open an eye after the splitting headache made it impossible to stay asleep, and instantly regretted doing so. Never had he hated seeing a sunrise so much as he did right then, the light stoking the headache into a series of painful stabs behind the eyes. Shielding his face with an arm, he reached out blindly for his curtains. Which weren't there. After a few moments of flailing his arm and another ill-advised glance towards the light, it occurred to Kiba that he might not be at home. In which case, where was he? 

Curling away from the light, he chanced opening his eyes again. Adjusting to the light, he found himself in a bedroom. It was probably not much different in size to his own room at home, but seemed much bigger due to its Spartan nature. There wasn't much in the way of furniture and what few items there were were completely unadorned and meticulously neat. Even Akamaru, who had curled up in a corner to sleep, had a tidied away sort of look to him underneath a thick blanket. Looking down, Kiba found himself sprawled out on a futon and covered in another of the thick blankets. Close to his head was another futon, already rolled up by its previous occupant.

Shutting his eyes, he said, "Shit, what did I do last night?" 

"You got drunk. I thought that was the obvious part." 

"Well yeah. But after that?" 

It took a few seconds for Kiba to realise that his monologue had become a conversation. When it finally clicked into place, he just about leapt out of bed with a yelp. Shino was sat where his futon used to be, a tired and unamused look on his face and a tray with two steaming cups of tea at his side. 

"What are you doing here?!" Kiba said, trying to pick himself back up without moving his head too much. 

"I live here. And please don't shout. My head's only a little clearer than yours," Shino said, his voice hoarser than usual. 

Sitting up now, Kiba braced himself for his next question. 

"Okay, so why am I in your room?" 

"You climbed in through my window. Didn't quite stick the landing." 

Kiba lifted a hand and winced at the feel of a sizeable lump forming on his forehead. 

"And of course your first instinct is to poke it," Shino said, grabbing his wrist. "Leave it alone." 

"Right. Sorry."

Shino sighed and pushed a cup of tea in Kiba's direction. Green tea, unusually virulent in colouring and with a smell that was uncomfortably powdery and bitter. Kiba picked it up with no small measure of hesitation. 

"Nothing stronger on offer, I guess?" he asked, the joke undermined by his uneasy tone. 

Shino just gave him a withering look over the rim of his own cup. 

"Fine fine. No hair of the dog then."

The tea was as awful as he had feared it would be, but it certainly helped sobering up. Grimacing at the lingering aftertaste, it occurred to Kiba that he didn't know what happened after launching himself face-first through the first friendly window he could find. 

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" he said. 

Shino nodded, raising an eyebrow. 

"Did I... say or do anything weird last night?" 

His partner considered the question, the hint of a smile tweaking at his lips. Kiba cradled his head in his hands. 

"I said something stupid again, didn't I?" he groaned, already dreading the answer. 

"Well, you got very... cuddly. It was sweet, in a sort of bumbling way." 

"Are you just saying that? I would totally understand if the lump on my head was from you telling me where to shove it." 

Shino's smile widened. 

"Honest. Your worst amounts to a kiss on the chin followed by you sleeping on top of me." 

"On the chin? Really?" 

"I think you were aiming for the mouth." 

Kiba thought for a moment, then sighed. 

"Never let me get that drunk again, promise?" 

"Promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maintain that drunk =/= sexy, so instead I've gone for a drabble the morning after some ill-advised heavy drinking. It's just a personal bugbear of mine. 
> 
> I kind of think of this chapter as something of a companion piece to my previous fic "The Lost Ones". Not necessary to read both of them, but in my head this chapter is the following morning.


	4. Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: "Awkward kiss". 
> 
> The traditional way to end a first date is a kiss at the door. All well and good, unless you've never done it before.

Somehow the night hadn't ended in an argument, so Shino had to be thankful for that. Really, it had been just like hanging out after training, only without Hinata and Kurenai-sensei nearby. Maybe it was a bit low-key compared to other people's dates, but it had worked for them. Eventually the sun started to sink beneath the horizon, and the final walk to their respective homes. 

All leading to this moment. Kiba stood a couple of steps from the threshold of his house, face upturned with that smile that always made Shino a little weak at the knees. The only sounds to be heard were the last of the summer's cicadas and the distant baying of innumerable dogs. The silence drew on as Shino tried to figure out a proper way to close out the night, conscious that this easy-going peace between them was fragile even at the best of times. 

His thought process was interrupted when Kiba asked, "Isn't this the part where you kiss me goodnight?" 

Whatever hopes Shino had for further dates suddenly seemed much bleaker and harder to achieve. He had hoped that the whole kissing thing wouldn't come up. Because he had never had one before, and he just knew that he would be awful at it. And Kiba was bound to notice, because he'd had girlfriends before, and kissing must have come up then, surely? 

While Shino was quietly panicking, Kiba took the chance to sidle up closer and wink, adding, "I mean, it has been a damn good night so far. What better way to finish it?" 

Seeing no way out of the situation, Shino realised that he would have to take the plunge. He hadn't really researched it a great deal, but how difficult could it be, right? Right? He nodded as if answering Kiba's rhetorical question, and took a deep breath. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Kiba's, jaw rigid with tension. He could feel his teeth press into the soft flesh of his inner lip and he couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong because no-one could actually be enthusiastic about mild discomfort like this. He pulled away and tugged his hood down over his face, hoping it would block Kiba's view of the flush that had overtaken his entire face. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Kiba said, "So I guess that I was your first, huh?" 

Shino nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. 

"Shit, man. Sorry about that. I didn't realise, otherwise I'd've made the first move myself," Kiba continued, a strange mix of guilt and amusement in his voice. "But hey, you seemed comfortable enough doing the whole gentleman thing that I sort of convinced myself that you must have done this before, you know? Am I making any sense?" 

Shino blinked and looked up from the fascinating view of the dirt at his feet. Kiba thought that he'd been on dates before? 

"Really? I was panicking the whole time. I'm not really used to this. At all," Shino said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop them fidgeting. "So does this mean that this isn't a total disaster?" 

Kiba smiled, all gentle and tender this time. It was an expression Shino hadn't seen before, and if the way that his stomach flipped was any indication it was one that he wanted to see more of. 

"Nah. It just means that date number two might need to be somewhere a bit more secluded. Private lessons sound okay to you?" 

Shino hoped that the nod he gave in response was enough to indicate his enthusiasm for the idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a kiss is going to be awkward, it's usually because there's no feeling behind it or because one/both of the participants haven't done it before. The first version would just be sad, so incompetence it is. It lends itself well to first kisses, because I can't think of anyone who gets that right first time.


	5. Before We Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Angry kiss 
> 
> Kiba and Shino always fight, it's just what they do. But some fights go further than others.

Looking out of his bedroom window, Shino tried to remember what this fight had started over. That he couldn't remember was probably a sign that it was something innocuous and really not worth the time and energy. But that was the way that most of their fights started, so it didn't really bother him. 

"At least have the common fucking decency to look at me when I'm talking!" Kiba snapped, noting that his partner hadn't contributed a word towards the conversation for over a minute now. "It's like talking to a goddamn wall. Are you even listening at all?!" 

As if he ever did anything other than listen. Shino turned his head and considered him for a moment. 

"Find something original to say and then maybe I'll bother paying attention," he said, surprising himself. 

Kiba looked stunned for a moment before his flush of anger deepened in colour. 

"You want to try that again, motherfucker?" Kiba asked, voice lowered in the first real danger sign. 

Shino briefly wondered what had gotten into him today. Normally their fights were just part of their everyday lives, a routine that was almost comforting in its regularity. It was a means of venting, without the risk of actually hurting anyone. The thrill of a fight without the consequences. But today... today there was a part of him that wanted consequences, wanted to see the hurt bloom and spread. Where there was normally clarity of thought, today there was fog with brittle edges, catching and tearing on details he would usually gloss over. 

"Hey, I said..." Kiba started, but stopped with a shocked look when Shino turned and gripped him by the jaw. 

Shino paused, the urge to do something, squeeze until he heard a snap, a dizzying terrifying possibility. Instead, he pulled Kiba's head forward, pressing a short, firm kiss to the boy's tense mouth. 

Pulling back, he took a shaky breath and said, "Please, go before I do something. I don't want to hurt you, but I think I might do something rash." 

Kiba considered him for a moment, still looking a little pissed off, but nodded. 

"We're continuing this tomorrow though, you hear?" he said. 

Shino could only nod with a tight smile. The nausea hit him after his partner had left the room, suddenly leaving him bare to what he could have done had he slipped. He hoped that it wouldn't leave for a long while yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so angry kisses. I think that there should be a lot more appreciation for them, because damn that can lead to fun things. But at the same time, it's a bit of a delicate situation with characters that bear grudges. Too far and it becomes hate sex and, while interesting in its own right, is something I'd really like to avoid with this ship. So here's hoping that I got the balance right.


	6. Those Who Can't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: "I'm sorry" kiss
> 
> The Inuzuka clan is not known for their tact, but some comments cut deeper than others, regardless of intent.

The teaching exam results were out, and of course this was the one day in the entirety of summer that had chosen rain as its featured weather. And it wasn't even the kind of rain that made things cooler either. If it were up to him, Kiba would be firmly indoors, in the dry and preferably somewhere with air conditioning. But this was the day that Shino had been vacillating between mild panic and extreme panic over for the past three weeks, so Kiba only thought it fair that he be a good boyfriend and accompany him to get his results. Akamaru would have preferred not getting wet, but his loyalty won out over the knowledge that there was no umbrella in existence that would cover him anymore. His mother, who was amusing herself by watching him dodge drips from the lip of the porch covering, was less convinced by the idea. 

"Just let him go by himself. What harm can it do?" she asked. 

"I know you don't like him much, but even you must have noticed how antsy he's been these past few weeks," Kiba replied, audibly annoyed at having to repeat this conversation. 

"As if you can tell. The boy's got all the emotional range of a log." 

"That's not fair, and you know it." 

"Right, right, sorry. When I said that you could introduce me to partners, I never promised that I'd like them." 

"You made that clear, alright." 

There was a lull in the conversation, and just beneath the smell of rain on warm tarmac, Kiba could sense Shino approaching. Hopefully with an umbrella. 

As Shino approached the gate, Tsume decided to interject one last parting thought. 

"If he is as worried as you say, then I can't say I know why. I mean, you know the old saying, right? Those who can't do, teach," she said, her voice uncomfortably loud in the cramped courtyard. 

Kiba saw Shino hesitate at the gate, and wished the ground would just swallow him. Akamaru whined next to him, glancing uncertainly at Tsume. 

"Good morning. I hope that I'm not being trouble by borrowing Kiba this morning," Shino said, after giving a brief nod to Kiba. 

"Not at all," Tsume said, not sounding convincing at all. 

"Let's go," Kiba said, ducking beneath the umbrella and tugging at Shino's arm. "I don't have to tell you that we have places to be, do I?" 

"Indeed," Shino replied, voice uncertain. 

The first half of the walk to the academy was torture. No matter what Kiba tried, he couldn't get more than a two word reply. Some of the questions he tried shouldn't even have answers that pithy, but his partner somehow found a way around that. Akamaru wasn't helping, maintaining a dignified silence as he trudged through every puddle on the path. 

Eventually Kiba blurted, "Look, about what my mum said...." 

Shino visibly tensed, spearing his partner with a look that was half worry, half bottled fury. 

"Am I really that strange for wanting to teach? If nothing else, it's a necessary role in society," he snapped. 

"Look, Shino, I've got to be honest, I don't get the appeal myself, and you know my mum's opinion on the subject," Kiba said, running a hand through his hair and wondering how this morning got to be this terrible this quickly. 

"I see." 

Shino looked away, for all the world looking as if there was something utterly fascinating on the other side of the road. 

Kiba sighed and said, "Hey, you didn't let me finish." 

He paused and leant over to brush a kiss over the hand holding up the umbrella, lingering over the knuckles gone white with tension. 

"I don't get the appeal, because I don't have anywhere near the patience to deal with that many children at once. But I don't think I've ever seen you enjoy the prospect of work as much as you have as their sensei. If it makes you happy, then go for it. I can't believe I have to remind you of that one." 

Shino turned back, his entire frame relaxing. 

"And for the record, I am sorry that my mum said that. I will be having words with her," Kiba continued, smiling sheepishly. 

"You keep saying that," Shino admonished, despite the smile that was tugging at his lips, "But every time I see her, she's still terrifying and still doesn't like me." 

"It's a work in progress." 

They continued on to the academy, peace restored once more.

Kiba would have reached their destination more or less dry too if he hadn't asked, "So if you pass, does this mean I get to call you Sensei in bed?" 

There are some things that an apology can't save you from getting pushed out into the rain for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of difficult trying to find something that is serious enough for an apology, but not so serious that a quick smooch won't cure it. So here's some apologising on someone's behalf, hopefully that counts.  
> Also, I have no idea where Kiba and Shino live in relation to the Academy building, so there may be some creative license applied.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are based on a prompt list, to be found here: http://khirsahle.tumblr.com/post/110478709305/and-done-sorry-i-cant-take-any-more-more 
> 
> I couldn't resist writing these and of course I went for Shino/Kiba, because I might well be obsessed with this couple.


End file.
